A un paso
by Campanita
Summary: Mariana está cansada y ya no puede esperar a que Pedro de el paso.


Corto: "A un paso"

Viernes. Cuatro de la mañana. Boliche. Fiesta de egresados –_nuestra_ fiesta- y ahí está él con sus amigos tomando de algún vaso, como siempre. Hablando –chamullando sería la mejor palabra, debo aceptarlo- con esa perra, perdón, chica que lo volvía loco desde hace tres años, como siempre. Sonriendo condenadamente, como siempre. Mirándome de reojo, como siempre. Y yo acá de este lado observando cada uno de sus movimientos, como siempre.

Pero no es que lo persiga, no, nada de eso. Simplemente me gusta saber qué es lo que hace, con quién habla y a quién mira; sólo eso.

Tampoco es por culpa de su maldito silencio y su forma tan particular de ignorarme que utiliza esta noche, los tres tequilas que ya corrían por mi garganta.

Muchísimo menos el hecho que ahora me haya abrazado bien fuerte del cuello de Maxi, uno de mis amigos –convertido en "algo más" estas últimas semanas- y me esté acercando al lugar donde él y la perra están conversando animadamente sobre quién sabe qué, mientras yo largo unas falsas carcajadas. Por supuesto que mi enojo no aumentó al darme cuenta que ese acercamiento escandaloso y totalmente planeado ni lo inmutó, y que siguió con su ardua tarea de intentar levantarse a esa mina.

Ni siquiera se me cruzaba por la mente los siete mensajes que me había mandado hacía exactamente seis horas y treinta y dos minutos –sí, los conté- diciendo que me extrañaba y que hoy teníamos que estar algún tiempo juntos.

Claro, total si no podía con ella siempre podía recurrir a mí, ¿no?

_Flashback_

Cumpleaños de quince años de una de nuestras compañeras. Ronda de amigos bailando. Pasito tun tun sonando a todo volumen.

— Que me den un beeeeeso, que me deen un beeeeso, pasito tun tuuuun — canturreaba divertida una Mariana de quince años en aquel entonces. A su lado Pedro, su amigo, la observaba divertido.

— ¿Así que querés un beso, La? — preguntó él entre serio y sonriente, esa maldita sonrisa que conservaba hasta el día de hoy, y que la seguía volviendo loca. A Mariana el cerebro dejó de funcionarle, todavía no entendía del todo aquella frase.

— No Pipi, así dice la canción

— ¿Pero vos querés? —indagó Pedro nuevamente, acercándose a ella quizás más de lo establecido por la línea de _amistad _— Porque yo sí — y sin darle tiempo a que procese las últimas palabras estampó su boca contra los labios gruesos de ella, quien ahogó un gritito dentro de la boca del castaño. Luego de unos segundos, pudo acoplarse perfectamente al ritmo del beso e intensificarlo, con la escasa experiencia que había adquirido en materia de besos. Pero de todos los que había recibido, hubiera respondido sin dudas que ese fue el mejor. Exceptuando el hecho de la fiesta, el asombro de sus amigos que los rodeaban aún con las bocas abiertas y luego la incomodidad que esto generó entre ellos, debía admitir que Juan Pedro Lanzani sabía besar muy bien.

Y a lo largo de estos tres años habían compartido muchas cosas, intentaron seguir su amistad; al principio lo consiguieron, luego pasaron a ser extraños y otra vez a compartir besos. Pero no como aquél, ese primer beso siempre lo recordaría.

Fin flashback

Maxi se cansó de los intentos fallidos y mis corridas de cara después de unos pocos besos, por lo cual se marchó enojado en busca de alguna chica que esté dispuesta a compartir un buen momento. Pero no yo, no podía concentrarme sabiendo que él estaba a metros míos riendo con otra. Y no es que me gustara Pedro, para nada. Simplemente me irritaba su presencia.

Escucho una voz llamándome, volteo y veo a una rubia mirándome fijo. Ya sé lo que me va a decir, de todas formas la voy a escuchar y poner cara de "perdón amiga".

— Lali, ¿podés dejar de mirarlo como una estúpida? —reprochó con sus manos en la cintura.

— Perdón Euge, no me doy cuenta — perfecto, esa cara la vengo ensayando desde hace tres años.

— Perdón Euge nada nena, ¡un poco de dignidad Mariana! — nunca me llama Mariana, ahora sí estaba enojada.

— A ver María Eugenia, ¿qué querés que haga?

— Que te dejes de joder y vivas la vida loca, tenés dieciocho años, estás en tu fiesta de egresados…¡se supone que hay que descontrolar!

— Pero…

— Pero nada, si el pibe te boludea vos no le des bola y hacé la tuya, ¡ya fue Peter! — iba a retrucar con algún comentario cuando el alto, rubio oxigenado, musculoso y ruloso de mi mejor amigo interrumpió la charla y se llevó a Eugenia hacia el rincón más alejado para seguir besándose como hasta hace cinco minutos. Esos dos sí que la pasaban bien.

Fui directo hacia la barra a hablar con mi amigo Gastón, lo cual era pura y exclusivamente una casualidad que Pedro se haya acercado a él a susurrarle algo al oído.

— ¡Gas! ¿Todo bien amigo?

— Lali, bien, ¿y vos? Seguro que bastante divertida, te vi ahí con el gil ese —los dos reímos cómplicemente bajo la mirada fija de JP, podía sentirla clavada en mi nuca mientras le daba la espalda.

Quizás mi plan esta vez era ser yo quien lo ignorara. Quizás.

— Ah sí, no pasa nada igual — hacerme la , lo que mejor me salía. Y en ese instante escuché su voz rasposa y ronca, por primera vez en toda la noche.

— ¿Qué pasó, te cansaste del yeti ese?

Me di vuelta intentando buscar en vano algún rastro de Pedro entre la multitud, cuando me encontré con una hermoso panorama. Él sonriendo y caminando hacia mí, y ahora yo también sonreía con autosuficiencia.

Pero no me gustaba Pedro, claro que no. Simplemente me había enamorado de él desde aquél primer beso.

— ¿Y vos te cansaste de la cara de nada? —retruqué sonriendo y fingiendo una equivocación— Perdón perdón, quise decir Paulita

Pedro me observó con ¿recelo?

— Yo no tengo nada con Paula

— Ya quisieras —interrumpí revoleando los ojos y posándolos en cualquier lugar posible menos en su cara, sus labios para ser más exacta.

— En cambio vos—continuó Pedro ignorándome por completo, ¡cómo odiaba cuando hacía eso!—, te vi bastante ocupada con el banana ese

Mi cara fue primero de irritación, ya tenía más de diez insultos pensados en mi mente para lanzárselos de la manera más mordaz que pudiera encontrar acerca de él y dónde se podía meter sus estúpidos celos. ¡Ey! ¿Celos?

— ¿Estás celoso, _Pipi_? —su labios formaron una pequeña "O", lo sabía. Largó una sonora carcajada que apenas pudo oírse por sobre la música.

— ¿Yo celoso? —cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra y me miró fingiendo incertidumbre, siempre fingía, a mí no me podía mentir— ¿Tengo motivos para estarlo?

— La verdad no, no somos nada —escupí sin pensar, ¡genial! Agradezco eternamente a mis impulsos y mi capacidad para hablar antes de pensar, bien Mariana.

JP me miró extraño, no pude descifrar lo que escondía tras esos ojos verdes miel.

— Y si querés hacer escenitas de celos —continué sin reparar en nada, era mi momento de descargarme— hacéselas a alguno de los gatos con los que andas, porque a mí estas cosas no me van Pedro

— Lali…

— A mi ya no podes venirme con estos planteos —ahora era yo quien lo ignoraba—, ya no tenemos quince años y vos ya no podés manejarme como quieras. Que sí, que no, que te quiero pero como amiga, que después volvés arrepentido, que intentemos algo, pero después mejor la cortamos —mi boca se movía a tal velocidad que hasta a mí misma me costaba entender lo que decía—, ¿quién te pensás que sos Juan Pedro Lanzani? No me jodas más y hacé tu vida que yo voy a hacer la mía. Yo no soy un capricho más, _no quiero ser_ un capricho más

Listo, le había dicho todo lo que venía guardando hace tres largos años en los cuales no había pasado un solo día sin pensar en él. En él y su sonrisa, en él y sus ojos, en él y sus perfectos lunares, en él y su sexy cuerpo de rugbier.

Lo miré lanzando un bufido de frustración. ¿Le habían comido la lengua los ratones, o la perra esa?

— Pero…La…nosotros…— ¿no iba a poder articular una palabra entera?

— Me cansaste Pedro, te juro que ya no doy más. Ya fuiste en mi vida, no hay más un "nosotros", eso se terminó cuando decidiste jugar al pirata conmigo. El tren pasa una sola vez en la vida, y el tuyo ya se fue.

Me miró con sorpresa, enojo, quizás algo de desilusión y enojo nuevamente. Bien, había sobrepasado el límite y estaba _a un paso_ de colapsar. Afortunadamente antes de que mi cerebro estallara en frente de todo el boliche –oh sí, seguíamos en nuestra fiesta de egresados aunque ya ni lo recordara- Peter giró sobre sus talones y se fue murmurando algo en voz baja. No volteó a mirarme ni a guiñarme el ojo como lo hacía siempre desde que aquel juego estúpido había comenzado.

Esta vez iba en serio.

¿"Tu tren ya pasó"? ¿¡En qué estaba pensando y de dónde saqué esa frase tan melodramática!?

_Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no_

Buenísimo, genial, perfecto, la canción que necesitaba.

_You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down_

¿Desde cuándo pasaban ese tipo de música en un boliche?

_You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white_

Maldije internamente a mi mama por haberme mandado durante seis largos años a estudiar inglés. En este momento prefería ser analfabeta antes de comprender y sentirme tan identificada con esa estúpida canción.

Sí. Soy la reina del drama.

_We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up_

Necesitaba urgentemente ingerir un tequila más. Fui directo hacia la barra, y justo cuando estaba por pedirle el trago al barman, sentí como unos grandes y fuertes brazos se aferraban a mi cintura.

Suspiré frustrada. No es que me desagradara la sensación que él provocaba en mí, pero ¿es que no había escuchado nada de lo que le había gritado momentos antes?

— Pedro soltame —forcejeé contra su cuerpo intentando darme vuelta y quizás estampar mi palma contra su cara por ser tan descarado y apoyar su mentón en mi hombro, pero sus brazos me impidieron salir de mi posición anterior.

— No —susurró contra mi oído con su voz tan sexy. ¡Dios! ¿Siempre iba a tener ese poder sobre mí? —Necesito que te calles y me escuches, sólo esta vez y después te dejo ir si querés

¿Si quería? ¡Claro que quería! O tal vez no, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo.

— Tenías razón en todo lo que me dijiste, arruiné nuestra amistad y quizás la única oportunidad que teníamos de estar juntos; nunca debería haberte besado en esa fiesta, ¿te acordás? —contuve el aliento, claro que me acordaba de nuestro primer beso, ¿pero significaba eso que se arrepentía de haberme besado? — Pero no me malinterpretes, eso no significa que me arrepienta de haberlo hecho —¿ahora leía mi mente? —, me arrepiento de la actitud que tuve después de eso. Primero te ignoré, después te volví a besar, después me fui, después te busqué otra vez, y la historia se viene repitiendo desde ese día.

— Peter…—intenté girar inútilmente, sabía que no me iba a dejar.

— Por favor Lali, dejame terminar y quedémonos así. Soy muy cobarde y la única forma de decirte esto va a ser sin mirarte a los ojos

Me morí de amor, sí, de amor. ¿Para qué seguir negando que estaba total y completamente enamorada de Juan Pedro Lanzani?

— Y tenés razón, soy un pirata —continuó con su discurso mientras obligaba a mi mente a volver a escucharlo, en vez de divagar con salidas imaginarias que Pedro y yo nunca habíamos llegado a concretar— pero sólo porque soy muy inseguro, y tenía miedo de engancharme con vos y que no sientas lo mismo, y por eso me armé ese escudo, para alejarme de vos cuando lo único que quería realmente era tenerte siempre conmigo y no separarme más —abrí la boca para decir algo, pero no pude emitir palabra. Mi cerebro se había bloqueado ante tanta información—. Ya sé que soy un tarado y que es demasiado tarde, pero recién ahora me doy cuenta que te perdí. Ya sabés que me volvés loco, que me muero de celos cuando te veo hablando con cualquier pibe; me muero de ganas por tenerte así abrazada siempre y no cuando vos tengas ganas de darme bola. Te juro Lali que si querés, esta vez va a ser distinto —suavemente retiró sus brazos de mi cuerpo, y me giré para mirarlo cara a cara.

— Peter —largué un gran suspiro, sus ojos no se despegaban de los míos y eso me costaba pensar con claridad—, vos siempre estás a un paso mío, pero nunca lo das, y yo no puedo esperar toda la vida por nada

— Pero yo quiero dar ese paso, ya estamos grandes y no da seguir con estos jueguitos de adolescentes idiotas —tomó mis manos entre las suyas, agachó la cabeza, suspiró, la volvió a alzar y me miró con demasiada ternura— La, estoy enamorado de vos desde esa fiesta, desde ese hermoso beso que nos dimos. Te amo y quiero estar con vos, ya no tengo más dudas…¿vos me querés? —preguntó temeroso de mi respuesta.

¡Cómo si le fuera a decir que no! Por favor, ¿no me conocía? ¿No veía la cara de idiota enamorada que ponía cada vez que lo veía? ¿No se daba cuenta como se me iluminaban los ojos cada vez que hablaba de él?

No es que yo misma lo notara, pero después de tantos sermones de parte de Eugenia me había dado cuenta de esos pequeños detalles.

— Juan Pedro Lanzani, ¿te falla la cabeza o tenés problemas mentales? —me miró irritado y sorprendido.

— ¿Qué…? — pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra más me abalancé contra él dando un salto, lo que provocó que ambos cayéramos al piso abrazados.

— ¡Obvio que sí! Te amo Pipi, siempre te amé —le confesé llenándole de besos su cuello e inhalando su masculino perfume.

Aún estábamos tirados en el suelo, todos despatarrados, con sus brazos aferrando con fuerza mi cintura. La gente de la barra nos miraba riéndose, pero era lo que menos nos importaba.

— Yo también te amo La, mucho. —y después de esas simples palabras que me llenaron de felicidad, se acercó lentamente rozando su nariz contra la mía.

Amaba cuando hacía eso, amaba sentir su piel contra la mía, amaba oler su perfume rodeándome, amaba todo su perfecto ser.

Y por fin sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos, ¡los extrañaba tanto!

Me besó como nunca antes, desmotrándome que esta vez, no me dejaría escapar.


End file.
